blacklagoontanoaexilerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saxon (Robbie Campbell)
Saxon (Robbie Campbell) is one of the main developers at BlackLagoon Tanoa Exile RP'', ''being part of the Tanoa Royal Police has made him a major target for bandits and for the Jatars. However can be very dangerous if you disappoint him. Biography Early life Saxon (Robbie Campbell) was born is Scotland in March 1991 to an average family. After a good education we enlisted to the Scottish Police Service where he earned multiple commendations for multiple bravery and arrest records which lead to many promotions within his first 10 years of service. He was later given the opportunity to relocate to Tanoa and become the Deputy Commissioner of the Tanoa Royal Police. For a further 7 years, he built up a good reputation throughout the service and the community. He was a public icon seen as a hero. After the Z-Virus Outbreak After the outbreak in 2015, Tanoa was broken, the Tanoa Royal Police was destroyed and the police Commissioner was killed. Only months after the outbreak Saxon (Robbie Campbell) reformed the Tanoa Royal Police in Order to maintain law and order throughout Tanoa and within the trader Sanctuary. He now commands the ever growing service to keep the police of Tanoa safe. Personality Saxon's (Robbie Campbell) personality fluctuates between each encounter and from whom he encounters. Very few of his enemies have survived or been set loose to describe his personality. However it is said his personality towards his enemies is reckless, violent, sadistic, brutal, unpredictable, psychotic, insane and tense with a dark sense of humor who is feared even by his own men. Where as towards friendlies he is seen as a calm, disciplined, generous and a loyal man. His treatment of hostile and his public executions marks one of the few ways in which he shows remorse torwards one of his victims. Executions performed * Tyson Bay (CRIMINAL) EXECUTION THROUGH FIRING SQUAD * Karl Holmes (CRIMINAL) EXECUTION THROUGH FIRING SQUAD * Sam Joyce (MAJOR GANG MEMBER) EXECUTION BY ZOMBIE ATTACK * Tom Francis Barter (POLICE TRAITOR) EXECUTION WITH PISTOL HEADSHOT * Numerous others Trivia * Many believe his insane personality towards enemies began after hearing of the loss of his family. * He seems to show great respect and loyalty to his men and allies. according to witnesses where he respectfully talks to his men and civilians. * Although mentally strong, Saxon still fears the Jatars. * Saxon dosn't regret leaving Scotland as he met his wife on Tanoa. * Saxon's siblings came to visit Tanoa right before the outbreak for 2 months. However sadly perished along with Saxon's family during the outbreak. * Saxon's older brother (Garath Campbell) was thinking of moving to Tanoa. * Saxon has a large bite mark scar on his arm that he claims was made by his older brother when they were very young. But the very few who know about it say otherwise. * Due to Saxon's high loyalty to his men, the protection money that comes in from the traders at the sanctuary gets split evenly between his men. * Saxon does not tolerate traitors within his Police Force. * The Tonoa Royal Police has only had a total of 1 traitor over its 1 year life. * Traitors are publicly executed via a pistol headshot by the police Commissioner Saxon. * Saxon's real name (Role Play name) is Robbie Campbell but is know by his nickname/codename "Saxon". * Saxon has been shot 4 times but survived each encounter. * Saxon hates zombies more than anything else due to losing his family to them.